Diesel Engines
by The Railway Man
Summary: More tales from the Island of Sodor with Daisy, Boco, Mavis and a new fellow named Lucky - Based Upon 'The Railway Series' by Wilbert & Christopher Awdry
1. Default Chapter

Railway Series 47:  
DIESEL ENGINES  
  
By Joseph.O.Smith  
  
Dear Friends  
  
It has been a very busy time here on the island. The Summer has passed us by quicker then we expected and we are now moving into Autumn. The engines have had an enjoyable rest and are looking forward to returning  
to their work. However, during the Summer, an economical boom hit the Island, sending shares through the roof. The line has never been so busy. Ships bringing oil, steel, coal and other useful produce come and go every  
second of the day, keeping our engines extremely busy.  
  
But this doesn't mean they haven't had their share of adventures. I was approached by one of them earlier this week, a new fellow going by the name of Lucky. He told me all about his first few weeks on the island. I simply had to write them down and share them with you. I hope you enjoy this new  
set of tales from the quarry, the branch line and the main line.  
  
The Author. 


	2. Daisy's Diner

DAISY'S DINER  
  
It was a late Friday evening in Autumn on the Island of Sodor. The sun was setting beyond the rooftops of the houses that stood beside the track and the branch line was at peace. Although their drivers and firemen had left hours before, Thomas, Percy and Toby couldn't sleep. They were simply too excited.  
  
"Can you believe it?", asked Thomas excitedly, "Railway enthusiasts coming here just to see us!"  
  
"My driver says they have come all the way from England", added Toby, "Apparently, they work for a popular railway magazine!"  
  
News had spread quickly down the branch line that a group of well known railway enthusiasts who worked for a railway magazine were coming to visit the line for the weekend. They planned on visiting every inch of the line in order to write a detailed article. Thomas was more chuffed then any of them.  
  
"That means we'll be famous all over again!", squeaked Percy, "Sir Topham Hatt will be pleased with us! But, who's going to be collecting them tomorrow?"  
  
"That would be me of course", chuckled Thomas smugly, "It is my branch line after all"  
  
Percy looked sadly down at his buffers.  
  
"Never mind Percy", smiled Thomas, taking back his joke, "The Fat Controller has asked that you fetch the buffet carriage for the return journey"  
  
Percy looked up quickly, but it seemed he couldn't decide whether to be confused or delighted.  
  
"A buffet carriage?", he asked timidly, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a very special type of carriage", explained Toby, "Passengers can eat in it whilst they are travelling on their train. There are some on the mainline, but this will be the first one we've had here on the branch line"  
  
"In addition", added Thomas proudly, "Sir Topham Hatt has asked me to pull it on the return journey back to Knapford. We wouldn't want our visitors to go hungry"  
  
"Certainly not!", squeaked Percy, "It must be a privileged to pull a buffet carriage. It would be just like pulling the express!"  
  
Daisy, who had been trying to sleep in the carriage shed next door snorted loudly. The three engines jumped. They had forgotten about her presence.  
  
"Nonsense", she snorted, "Buffet carriages! Whatever next?" "What's wrong Daisy?", asked Toby.  
  
"You may think that pulling a buffet carriage is a privilege", said Daisy, "But you'll only end up in disgrace"  
  
"Why would you say that?", asked Thomas hotly.  
  
"To begin with", Daisy went on, "Food can be very messy! In addition, it leaves smells which drive your passengers away, especially fish!"  
  
"I always thought it would increase passenger traffic", muttered Percy thoughtfully.  
  
"You'd never find me serving food in my saloon!", concluded Daisy, "It would be most berating!"  
  
Thomas and Toby exchanged glances.  
  
"You can never tell until you try it Daisy", said Toby, "Who knows, you might even find it makes you even more dignified then you already are"  
  
Daisy muttered crossly to herself as Thomas and Percy chuckled. She tried to sleep, but the three branch line engines talked of nothing but food and buffer carriages.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Thomas, Percy and Toby were being cleaned by their crew. Daisy's fitter hadn't arrived yet and she was beginning to fee; rather anxious. Thomas could tell that she was worried.  
  
"You'd better hope your fitter arrives soon", he called cheekily, "It would be most berating if you were to leave without a proper maintenance check"  
  
Toby and Percy chuckled discretely, but Daisy fumed crossly. She was trying her best to ignore them. A short while later, the Fat Controller arrived at the sheds to inspect his engines.  
  
"I'd like you all to be on your best behavior for the next two days", he explained, "If all goes well, these kind gentlemen have agreed to publish an article about us in their magazine. That means no horse play"  
  
"Don't worry sir", said Thomas proudly, "We won't let you down"  
  
"I am sure you will", smiled the railway man kindly, "But Thomas, Percy and Toby. The three of you must be very cautious at the water towers. A recent case of 'boiler sludge' has been effecting engines who take on water at any of the branch line stations. We cannot afford to have any incidences"  
  
The engines agreed to be careful and were soon on their way. Daisy was glad to see them leave. Sir Topham Hatt turned to her. "As for you Daisy", he said, "I would like you to take these gentlemen on a tour of our branch line. Thomas will be bringing them to Ffarqhar from Knapford and bringing them home again. I'd like you to collect them from Ffarqhar and show them around"  
  
Daisy was delighted. "Thank you sir", she said happily, "I won't let you down"  
  
*  
  
Once her fitter had finally finished checking her over, Daisy purred proudly away to Ffarqhar to wait for Thomas to arrive from Knapford. When she arrived, she was surprised to find him already there with a special train. Annie and Clarabel had been decorated with banners and their brass railings shone brightly. Behind Clarabel was the buffet carriage, which was the most decorative part of the train. Daisy case a dark look at it as she passed.  
  
"Don't worry Daisy", tooted Thomas, "It won't bump you!"  
  
Daisy fumed crossly as the passengers from Thomas' train crossed over the footbridge and onto the platform beside her. They were very excited, taking photographs of the trains and the station building. Daisy soon forgot to be cross when they began to ask her questions and take photographs of her from very angle.  
  
"Such a beautiful engine", said one man, "And a lovely name too"  
  
Daisy blushed modestly.  
  
"I hear she was once confronted by a bull somewhere down the line", whispered another, "And had to be helped by another engine"  
  
Thomas immediately burst into laughter as Daisy's motor growled with fury. After a short while, the visitors climbed into her saloon and she set off down the line, not daring to look back. She was feeling most embarrassed.  
  
The visitors had a wonderful time, touring the line, taking photos, interviewing the station staff and locals. Toby took them at the tramway terminal on a special trip to the quarry aboard Henrietta where they interviewed Mavis and took many photographs. They especially enjoyed brake van rides through the shafts. When evening came, Daisy brought the visitors back to Ffarqhar where they stayed over night in a hotel. But she was still upset about that morning and couldn't sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next day following day was Sunday and it was the visitors final day on the line. Daisy was to take them to the goods yard were Percy worked before bringing them back to Ffarqhar for Thomas' return train to Knapford. Thomas, who had over slept the previous night, hurried down the line with Annie, Clarabel and the buffet carriage.  
  
"I mustn't be late! I mustn't be late!", he panted sleepily. "You should have slept earlier! You should have slept earlier!", grumbled Annie and Clarabel in chorus.  
  
Thomas had been in such a hurry that morning that his driver had thought it best to by-pass taking on water, which they did routinely every morning. His tank was low.  
  
"We'd better stop for water", said the fireman, glancing at the gauge, "Thomas won't be able to bring the visitors home on such a low amount"  
  
"Your right", agreed the driver, "We'll stop when we see a water crane"  
  
They found one a short way down the line on a maintenance siding. Thomas rolled slowly alongside and his fireman filled his tank. He felt a lot better after that and was soon ready to move off.  
  
"We'd better hurry though", called the driver as they set off once again, "Daisy is due to leave in fifteen minutes"  
  
*  
  
The Fat Controller glanced at the station clock and tapped his feet impatiently.  
  
"Where is Thomas?", he whispered to Daisy's driver, "We are due to depart in a matter of minutes"  
  
Daisy had just arrived back from the goods yard and the visitors were waiting excitedly on the platform. There were looking forward to a fish and chip supper in the buffet carriage on the journey to Knapford. But Thomas still hadn't arrived.  
  
"We aren't sure sir", replied Daisy driver, "But he'd better arrive soon, or the food will go cold"  
  
Moments past and still there was no sign of Thomas or his train. The Fat Controller was about to call for another train when the station signal changed to stop. With thick, grey smoke pouring from his funnel, Thomas steamed slowly into the station. He was panting and wheezing terribly, his expression reflecting the utmost pain. The visitors instantly began to snap away with their cameras as the Fat Controller crossed the footbridge and scrambled into the cab.  
  
"What is going on here?", he asked impatiently, "This train is ten minutes late!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir", said Thomas' driver, "But we seem to be having a problem. Something appears to be irritating Thomas' system".  
  
The stationmaster called for an inspector, who arrived moments later in a car. He scrambled across the line and with a ladder propped up against his side, peered into Thomas' tank.  
  
"Just as I suspected", he said at last, "That water you took on was bad. Now the tank is blocked with grit"  
  
Thomas gave an ill hiss of steam as the Fat Controller scratched his head.  
  
"Now what are we to do?", he pondered as the visitors broke out into a buzz of excited chatter, "If Thomas is unwell, then we must find an engine to replace him. But who? Percy is shunting in the yard and Toby is at the quarry. Neither of them will be able to get here in time. The boat for the mainland leaves in two hours"  
  
Suddenly, Daisy had an idea.  
  
"Excuse me sir", she said, "Why don't I take the visitors to Knapford?"  
  
"Are you sure Daisy?", asked the Fat Controller, "It will mean you having to take the buffet carriage"  
  
Daisy hesitated for a moment, then an idea clicked into place. She chuckled to herself before speaking again.  
  
"Don't worry sir", she continued, "I won't need a silly buffet carriage. Before I arrived here, I used to serve hot drinks and snacks in my saloon on long journeys"  
  
Thomas looked up in confusion, but before he was too ill to speak.  
  
"Then it's settled", smiled Sir Topham Hatt, and he turned to the visitors, "Gentlemen, I would like to announce a change in plan. You will no longer be returning to Knapford with Thomas. Instead, you shall be riding with Daisy"  
  
"But what about the fish and chips?", cried one of the men anxiously.  
  
"There is no need to worry", continued the good railway man, "Daisy has agreed to serve your meal in her saloon. Please kindly make your way to the platform"  
  
But his last words were drowned out as with cheers and applause, the visitors scrambled across the foot bridge and took their seats in Daisy's saloon. Her motor chugged with content as the station master helped Daisy's driver to bring the trolleys of food across from the dining carriage and the refreshment lady at the station agreed to join the crew. A little later then planned, yet to a chorus of "Daisy, Daisy", the diesel rail car glided out of the station and out of sight. Thomas could only watch with bewilderment.  
  
*  
  
Daisy backed slowly into the coach shed with a proud and happy smile. Thomas was already in his own shed next door. The workmen had cleared his tank of grit and he was feeling much better.  
  
"You were splendid today Daisy", he whispered as she came to a halt in her shed, "I'm sorry I was rude to you"  
  
"That's alright", smiled the diesel railcar, "I'm glad I could have helped you out, and given the visitors a nice ride home. They enjoyed the food a lot. They say I should open a diner"  
  
Thomas laughed, but suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Daisy, there's something I don't understand", he asked, "Why is it that you told us you though buffet carriages were berating, when you used to serve food on your old railway"  
  
Daisy chuckled happily and closed her eyes.  
  
"I had a little accident with it once", she explained, "I was taking some passengers on a long journey across-country. Everything was going well when one passenger pulled the emergency brake by accident. We had to stop so suddenly that the food went everywhere. The manager was cross and we never served food again...until today that is"  
  
*  
  
A few weeks later, Daisy was waiting at the terminus. James was scheduled to arrive with passengers for the branch line at any moment. Suddenly, a group of boys on the platform came timidly over to her.  
  
"Excuse me", one of them said, "But is this Daisy's Diner?"  
  
"Daisy's Diner?", repeated the driver, scratch his head, "What's all this about?"  
  
The first boy reached into his pocket and produced a rolled up magazine. It was the same one that the important visitors who had come to the branch line worked for. On the front was a big photograph of Daisy, with a subtitle of Daisy's Diner.  
  
"Well I never Daisy", said her driver, "I thought you didn't like being a buffet carriage"  
  
Daisy smiled modestly to herself, but she never told anyone why. That's just our little secret.  
  
***** 


	3. Steel, Strength & Determination

STEEL, STRENGTH & DETERMINATION  
  
Bill and Ben had been working over night at the China Clay Works. They had just completed an important job, and were making their way to the port with a special train of china clay, which was to be sent to the mainland by ferry. With Bill in front and Ben behind, they sped merrily along the line as the sun slowly began to rise above the tree tops.  
  
"What perfect timing! What perfect timing", they chuckled in chorus.  
  
They were just approaching Edward's station when Bill noticed the signal was up, meaning that they had to stop. He quickly whistled to Ben and they brought the train to a halt.  
  
"Why have we stopped?", called Ben impatiently from the back of the train.  
  
"I don't know!", replied Bill, who was equally anxious, "But if we don't get there on time, we can't get the contract for this china clay"  
  
Just then, a guard came running down the line towards them. He stopped at Bill's cab, panting for breath.  
  
"Has there been an accident?", asked Bill's driver.  
  
"Not exactly", answered the guard, "But there's been a blockage on the mainline. We'll need Bill and Ben to help clear it"  
  
"But what about our trucks?", cried Bill hotly.  
  
"There will be plenty of time to get to the port", soothed his driver, "But it seems we have a more important job at the moment"  
  
Bill waiting reluctantly as his fireman uncoupled him from the trucks and the guard ran back to inform Ben's crew. Within minutes, the twins had set off down the line on the next track towards Edward's station. They were very surprised when they finally arrived.  
  
A very long and heavy looking train was stranded on the mainline beside the platform, blocking the entire line. The train was made up of long flat trucks each loaded with a set of long, steel pipes. A diesel engine of whom Bill and Ben didn't know the name of was sitting crossly at the head of it, looking very upset indeed.  
  
"You can't rest here", said Ben cheekily as they rolled up alongside, "Your blocking the line!"  
  
"I know", replied the diesel impatiently, "I can't move, and unless I'm fixed before tonight, we'll loose the steel contract to the other railway"  
  
Bill and Ben were confused. "Surely if you were going to get a contract you wouldn't be careless enough to break down", teased Bill, "We have a contract to collect too you know"  
  
The diesel went to replied, but before he could even speak, the marshalling operation began. Bill ran back to the end of the train and Ben buffered up in front. Steam poured from their funnels and sparks flew up from their wheels as they tried to push the entire train back to a siding beyond the station, but no matter how hard they tried, they simply couldn't move it. The diesel rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's no use in trying", he said flatly, "Unless you can find a stronger engine, this whole operation is pointless"  
  
Bill and Ben were most offended. Just at the moment, Boco cruised into the station to take on fuel.  
  
"Bill, Ben", he said at once, "Aren't you supposed to be at the port?"  
  
"We were heading there", said Ben instantly, "But this big bully is blocking the line!"  
  
Boco took a glance at the long, heavy train and laughed.  
  
"You two should run along", he said, "It's best for you not to waste anymore time"  
  
Bill and Ben steamed hotly away. Boco waited until they were out of sight.  
  
"Do excuse them Bear", he smiled to the diesel, "They are a maddening pair"  
  
"It doesn't bother me Boco", chuckled Bear, "I am used to such taunts"  
  
After a short chat of current affairs, Boco returned to the matter at hand.  
  
"So tell me, what seems to have been the problem here?", he asked.  
  
"I've been travelling all night with this special delivery of steel from the steel works", explained Bear, "I have to get this train to Kirkronan Dockyard on the other side of the island by tonight so as to get the contract for the steel works. The only problem is, that early this morning, I burst one of my pipes and now I'm stranded here"  
  
"I see", said Boco thoughtfully, "Something must be done, and soon"  
  
Just at that moment, the station master appeared on the platform.  
  
"I've done all I can to find another engine", he explained to Bear's crew, "But there are none available. This is a very big problem indeed"  
  
Suddenly, Boco had a very bright idea.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he called across to the station master, "But why don't I take over from Bear?" "Nonsense Boco", replied the station master, "You are due to collect a goods train for the mainline in a few minutes"  
  
"That's alright", said a kind voice, "Boco can take over for Bear. I'll take his trucks for him"  
  
Everyone looked back to find Edward, who had just steamed in from his morning train. The station master pondered for a moment. He disappeared into his office for a few moments and emerged a short while later, looking rather worried.  
  
"I have spoken to Sir Topham Hatt", he explained, "He said that it would be alright for Boco to take the steel, but you must hurry and get the line cleared before there are any more delays"  
  
Boco wasted no time at all. He quickly helped Bear onto a maintenance siding and backed down onto the train of steel. The moment he was coupled on, the guard blew his whistle. Boco took a big breath and with all his might, heaved the heavy train forwards.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Come ON!", he growled.  
  
The flat trucks were big, heavy, metal things that were even longer in length then Boco himself. They were also extremely stubborn. It was almost as if they were refusing to move. Boco's motor roared and his wheels spun uncontrollably. Edward could see that Boco was struggling.  
  
"Hold on a moment Boco", he called, "I'll help you"  
  
He ran around to the back of the train and after a few moments rest, pushed with all his might against it, helping Boco forwards. Boco could slowly feel the train begin to move as his wheels gripped the rails. With one last mighty heavy, he was able to set off, at a slow speed, off down the line, the train gliding silently along behind him. Edward and Bear cheered him on, as he rounded the corner up ahead and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
The train was soon passing through the open meadows of the Sodor countryside as evening began to draw on. Boco enjoyed admiring his surroundings, but he knew that he had to keep focused on his task. The trucks were silent and solid, yet Boco noticed that their heavy load was causing them to sway slightly as they cruised along. The train was also very long, which meant he had to keep control at all times, as well as on the track ahead.  
  
"I must keep control", he thought out loud, "I must get the steel contract. Everyone is relying on me"  
  
Up ahead was a junction. One way led to Kirkronan. The other, an old branch line which was no longer in use, also went there and was much quicker, only the engines had been warned that it was to be used only in emergency situations, as it was extremely dangerous to pass through. Boco was just approaching the junction when he saw a red flag. They brought the train to a stop.  
  
"Bother", he thought, "And we were running so nicely too"  
  
"There's been an accident", explained the signalman, "One of the trains has derailed and now the line is blocked"  
  
"We have to be at the port on the other side of the island by night fall", said Boco's driver, "We've wasted enough time already"  
  
"Head quarters warned us of your arrival", the signalman went on, "Which is why we've been given the go ahead to allow you to use the branch line"  
  
"Are they mad?", exclaimed the fitter, "That branch line won't take Boco's weight, not to mention this freight of steel"  
  
"It's the only clear path", said the signalman sadly, "We thought the same way, but there is no other option"  
  
Boco was worried, but he was determined to get the contract. His driver and fitter climbed back into his cabin and they slowly set off down the branch line, with the flat trucks trailing silently behind.  
  
"Go steady Boco", called the driver, "This could be tricky"  
  
Boco was trying not to hesitate. They slowly guided along the old line, which was running downhill slightly, making it difficult to keep at a constant speed. The train rocking and swaying behind him. He felt happier as a signal up ahead announced that the line ahead was clear.  
  
"At least we won't run into any trouble", he though.  
  
The line continued to run downhill very discreetly. They soon came to a very sharp curve in the line, which led them to an old viaduct over a rushing stream. Boco's driver brought him to a stop before the curve.  
  
"It's impossible", pondered the driver, "We won't be able to get across it. The train's too heavy"  
  
"I suppose that means we're stranded", muttered the fitter solemnly, "We'll have to go back and explain to Sir Topham Hatt that we just can't get through"  
  
But Boco wasn't prepared to give up that easily, not when he had come this far.  
  
"Wait", he cut in, "We can't let this contract go. Everyone is depending on us. We have to cross the bridge"  
  
"But that viaduct won't hold your weight, let alone all this steel", said the driver, "It would be too dangerous"  
  
"It's worth a try", said Boco with determination, "All we have to do is go as slowly and carefully as we can, and keep the train under our control"  
  
*  
  
Within minutes, Boco was raring to go. His driver, fitter and the guard had checked the entire train and made sure that each of the couplings was fastened tightly. Boco was nervous, but he was determined to move over the viaduct more then ever. His driver moved him slowly around the curve and over the viaduct.  
  
A stream was rushing below. The once sturdy bridge was constructed of brick, but over the years, bad weather and the constant battering of the water in the stream had weakened the foundations. Pieces were already crumbling away.  
  
"Easy does it", called the driver, checking the train at all times, "Go steady Boco. Your doing fine!"  
  
Boco keep his eyes on the opposite side of the viaduct, not daring to look down. The first few trucks were now on the bridge and he could feel it moaning, almost in complaint as the weight on it's pillars began to increase. Boco's wheels shuddered at the thought, but he quickly pulled himself together.  
  
"I can do this! I can do this!", he told himself, as the middle trucks rolled silently onto the bridge. They were almost three quarters of the way across now. And then...Boco stopped.  
  
"What's going on?", shouted the guard from the brake van, which was still at the far end of the bridge, "Why have we stopped"  
  
Boco's driver didn't reply for a moment. He seemed to be in a state of panic. He glanced back and cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice.  
  
"We're out of fuel!", he called back, "We're stuck!"  
  
Boco groaned with discomfort.  
  
"Bother", he muttered, "We shouldn't have gone so slow!"  
  
"Don't worry old fellow", soothed his driver, "We'll head back and get help"  
  
But help was soon to arrive. From somewhere behind, the sound of two, high toned whistled pierced the air.  
  
Within moments, none other then Bill and Ben came steaming up behind the stranded train, their head lamps shining brightly. Boco's crew ran back to them in an instant. Boco, on the other hand, was overcome was joy. "Bill! Ben!", he called, "You've come to save me!"  
  
"Of course we have!", chimed the twins, "Don't worry Boco, we'll be on our way in no time!"  
  
The twins buffered up behind the brake van. Boco's crew returned to the cabin to take the lead and took the emergency brake off to help the twin's push.  
  
"We can do it! We can do it!", they chanted softly, as with all their strength and might, they heaved all their weight against the train, Boco and his crew cheering them on all the way.  
  
With a lot of pushing, panting and wheel slipping, the twins managed to slowly marshal the entire train across to the opposite side of the viaduct. Not far down the line, Boco's driver found a tank of fuel, and soon Boco was able to head the train all the way to Kirkronan, with Bill and Ben pushing at the rear. When night finally fell, the long and heavy train rolled into the dockyard depot. Boco was exhausted, but he was more then content.  
  
"Thank you Bill and Ben", he said as they rolled up alongside, "I don't know how I would have done it without you. But I don't understand. How did you find me?"  
  
"The port master told us you were behind schedule", explained Ben, "So Sir Topham Hatt sent us up the line to see if you were in trouble"  
  
"And I mighty fine job you did too", said a familiar voice - Sir Topham Hatt was standing on the platform beside them, a very proud smile upon his face, "Boco, your driver has told me everything. I am very proud of you, for your determination and bravery, as well as your readiness to help out with Bear out of service. Not only that, but you have also gained us the contract for the steel works"  
  
"Thank you sir", said Boco modestly, "I am very glad I could have helped out"  
  
"As a reward for your troubles", the Fat Controller went on, "You shall receive a full maintenance check at Crovan's Gate tomorrow when you return"  
  
Boco, Bill and Ben spent the night at the dockyard and set out early the next morning. The twins, who still had plenty of steam left, buffered up at either end and helped him all the way back to Edward's branch line. When Boco returned from Crovan's Gate some weeks later, he soon learned that during his absence, the twins had spoken most highly of him...though they never admitted to it.  
  
***** 


	4. Jinx

JINX  
  
Mavis and Toby work the line that runs from Thomas' branch line to the quarry at Ffarquar. With business booming down at the harbour, they have been kept busier then ever, taking their trucks of stone and rock down to the port to be collected and sent off on large ships to other islands where they are put to good use. The two of them enjoy keeping busy, as well as knowing that their hard work makes them a credit to Sir Topham Hatt.  
  
One morning, the manager of quarry came to see Mavis and Toby in the shed whilst their drivers prepared them for work.  
  
"Toby", he said, "I have received an important letter from Sir Topham Hatt requesting for you to go down to the port to help with an important unloading operation. A boat from the mainland carrying supplies of oil has just arrived and they need as many engines as they can to help"  
  
Toby simmered happily.  
  
"Thank you sir", he said, "I will do my best"  
  
Mavis, on the other hand, felt rather upset. She didn't want Toby to leave her on her own to handle the work at the quarry by herself.  
  
"Excuse me sir", she asked the manager timidly, "But with Toby gone, who will help me here?"  
  
"I have already arranged for an engine to come from another railway to help you here at the quarry Mavis", explained the manager, turning to her, "He is very strong and very reliable. He used to work in a brewery"  
  
Mavis felt a lot happier after that, but her spirits seemed damp when Toby left a short while later. The replacement engine arrived the very next morning. He rather short, and had four small wheels, body work constructed of a very strong looking iron. Mavis had been expecting a much bigger character as he rolled quietly into the yard. The manager greeted his crew warmly.  
  
"This", he said to Mavis, "Is Lucky. He will be standing in for Toby whilst he is working at the port. I trust you can make him feel well and comfortable"  
  
"Pleased to meet you", smiled Mavis cheerfully.  
  
The little diesel looked down nervously.  
  
"How do you do?", he replied timidly.  
  
"Don't worry", said Mavis kindly, "It's not always easy adapting to a new working environment, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" The manager turned to Mavis.  
  
"Mavis", he said, "I'd like you to show Lucky around the quarry and teach him our ways. There are alot of trucks that need to be taken to the depot at Tidmouth this afternoon, so we must keep going. There is a large shunting operation I need the both of you to help with"  
  
"Yes sir", smiled Mavis importantly, and with that, she set off, followed quietly by Lucky.  
*  
  
The two diesels set to work right away. Mavis showed the new comer all the sidings and important parts of the quarry. She tried to be cheerful and welcoming, but Lucky said hardly a word. Mavis was beginning to worry.  
  
"Is something wrong?", she asked as they arrived at the main yard, "You've been awfully quiet"  
  
"I'm sorry", replied the little diesel softly, "I'm probably just too nervous"  
  
"There's no need to be nervous", smiled Mavis warmly, "We are all friends here. And don't worry about making mistakes. It happens all the time. Now lets get down to the shunting duties"  
  
The yard was in a mess. Before leaving for the port, Toby had helped to arrange the trucks into sidings, those that were to be taken to the depot and empties that needed loading.  
  
"Why don't you take the empties to the chute?", said Mavis to Lucky as they arrived at the yard, "I'll take these loaded ones"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can", whispered the little diesel nervously.  
  
"Don't hesitate to make mistakes", soothed Mavis as she backed down on the loaded trucks, "You've had experience with trucks haven't you?"  
  
Lucky took a deep breath and slowly buffered up to the empties. He then carefully marshaled them into a line, ready to move off.  
  
"That's the way", Mavis called, "Your doing fine..."  
  
But she spoke too soon. Lucky hadn't stopped. He was still shunting the line of empty trucks further down the siding.  
  
"Oh dear", he groaned, "It's happening again!"  
  
At the far end of the siding was a large gravel ditch. Some workmen were using a cement mixer to fill it, in order to make a foundation for a warehouse. They didn't see Lucky coming. There was a loud CRASH as the trucks ploughed through the wooden buffers and into the ditch. Lucky shut his eyes as he felt his wheels come clear of the track and crunch to a halt on the hard gravel. His driver had jumped clear and the workmen had managed to flee in time, but they were very annoyed. Mavis rolled up behind.  
  
"Lucky", she exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry", sniffed the little diesel, close to tears, "I tried to keep control"  
  
"Never mind", sighed Mavis, "Lets get you out of there and have this mess cleared"  
  
Before long, Mavis had pulled Lucky back onto the rails. He felt bad about leaving her stay to clear up the mess, but she insisted that he went back to work.  
  
"The rest of the empties need to be taken to the chute", she explained, "But you must be carefully this time. The trucks like to play tricks, so you must keep total control over them at all times. I'm sure you've handled trucks before, so you'll know what to do"  
  
"Yes", replied Lucky, looking at the trucks rather anxiously, "There were many trucks when I worked at the brewery, but..."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"...but we lost most of them"  
  
"Lost them?", repeated Mavis, rather bewildered, "What happened to them?"  
  
Lucky fell silent. Mavis could sense that it was probably a depressing subject. She watched with concern as he glided slowly away to the chute.  
  
*  
  
"Just keep control", Lucky thought to himself as he rounded the corner and approached the chute, "Just keep control..."  
  
A long line of empties sat waiting for him. He slowly buffered up, took a deep breath and began to move them under the chute. The first truck rolled under and the foreman gave the signal to begin loading. Lucky felt pleased that everything was going well. Suddenly, without warning, the entire train jerked violently forwards. The trucks were up to their games. They enjoyed playing tricks on new engines, especially on their first day.  
  
"Horrah! Horrah!", they screamed as they lurched forwards, pulling Lucky with them towards the chute.  
  
"What'll I do? What'll I do?", cried Lucky beginning to panic, "I can't control them!"  
  
Mavis had just finished helping to clear the mess of the accident and was passing when she saw the crisis. She gasped in horror.  
  
"Lucky!", she cried, "Bump them! Bump them as hard as you can!"  
  
The first truck had already passed under the chute.  
  
"Turn off the chute!", ordered the foreman through his megaphone, "Quickly!"  
  
Lucky wasted no time at all. With all the strength he had he rammed into the last truck with a mighty, violent BUMP! But the worst was yet to happen. The first truck had cleared the chute, but the force of the bump caused the second to jump the rails. The workman jumped for cover as it ploughed straight into the support holding the chute. Lucky closed his eyes as his driver hastily applied the emergency brake, bringing him to a screaming halt. There was a loud rumbling noise, a crash, a crunch...and then silence.  
  
Lucky opened his eyes and groaned silently at the wreckage before him. The chute now lay in smithereens. The derailed truck had smashed head first into one of the wooden pillars which held up the chute, causing the whole structure to give way. Rocks, stone and broken trucks lay everywhere. Mavis rolled up alongside.  
  
"Oh dear", she said examining the wreckage, "Maybe you aren't used to our trucks"  
  
"It's not that Mavis", whispered Lucky softly, "It's because...because..."  
  
He seemed to be having trouble finding words. But before he could even finish his sentence, the foreman came storming over to them, his face alive with furry.  
  
"You clumsy engine!", he scowled, "What do you think you are playing at?"  
  
"But sir!", Mavis cut in quickly, "It wasn't Lucky's fault..."  
  
"No buts!", snapped the foreman, "That's the second accident today. Any more and we shall send you packing"  
  
With that, Lucky glided sad and silently away. Mavis watched with concern.  
  
*  
  
Mavis tried her best to sooth Lucky's feelings when she returned home that evening after helping to clear the wreckage of the accident. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to cheer him up. The manager came to visit them. Mavis once again tried to defend Lucky but she was silenced before she could even speak.  
  
"I am very sorry that I have to resort to this Lucky", he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "But we've had two major accidents today. We simply cannot risk is anymore. You will have to return home first thing tomorrow morning"  
  
"I...I can explain everything...", muttered Lucky softly, "The reason all this has been happening...is because..."  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed onto his buffer beam. Both Mavis and the manager were bewildered. They couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, Lucky spoke again.  
  
"I'm a Jinx"  
  
The manager stroked his chin, pondering.  
  
"A Jinx?", he repeated.  
  
"Yes sir", Lucky went on, tears now streaming down his face, "It's almost like a curse that's been placed on me since the day I was built! The brewery company I was built for sent me away because I was always causing accidents and loosing trucks. They sold me to several companies but none of them wanted me because wherever I went, I always caused accidents. It's not my fault sir! I've tried to get rid it, but no matter what I do, I just can't stop being a Jinx"  
  
He broke into a stream of tears. Both Mavis and the manager were stunned.  
  
"I've heard of this before", said Mavis, "But Toby told me that it's only a trick that the mind plays. I'm certain there is an explanation for all this Lucky"  
  
"My driver and fitter have tried everything they can", whimpered Lucky between sobs, "But theres nothing left to try. I may as well be sent to the smelter in disgrace"  
  
"Don't even begin to mention such things", said the manager, taking both engines by surprise, "Tomorrow, instead of sending you back, we shall send you instead to Crovan's Gate. I haven't seen a single engine who hasn't emerged from their workshop without feeling like new engine all over again. I am certain that there is a logical explanation behind this?"  
  
Lucky looked up timidly.  
  
"Are you sure sir?"  
  
"I've never been more certain"  
  
*  
  
The next day, Percy arrived to take Lucky to Crovan's Gate. For the remainder of the week, Bill and Ben came up from the China Clay Works to help Mavis with the quarry work, but she couldn't help but worry for Lucky all the while. One morning, she was resting on a siding, taking on fuel.  
  
"I do hope he's alright", she thought to herself, "It would be terrible if it turned out he actually was a jinx. Then he'd have to go back home" Just then, a familiar horn tooted merrily in the distance. Mavis looked up in surprise to see none other then Lucky gliding happily into the yard with a jolly smile. He looked like a new engine, his paint a sparkling apple green.  
  
"Hello Mavis!", he tooted happily as he came to rest beside her.  
  
"Lucky!", said Mavis happily, "Your back! What happened to you? You look like a new engine!"  
  
"It was wonderful", explained Lucky, sounding a lot more cheerful then he had been the previous week, "They were so kind to me, and they found out why I've been causing all these accidents. My brakes are faulty. They are always failing which meant I could never stop on time. But they've fitted me with a newer, better pair. I've never been happier"  
  
"I knew things would work out in the end", smiled Mavis, "You weren't a jinx after all. You just needed proper maintenance...Sodor Maintenance"  
  
"Exactly", added Lucky with a broad smile, "The workshops back home were tacky and small. Only the bigger diesels got treated"  
  
Suddenly, Mavis remembered.  
  
"Lucky", she asked, "Does this mean that you are going back there?"  
  
"Going away?", came a friendly voice.  
  
The engines looked down, and to their surprise, none other then Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller had arrived, his hands clasped behind his back, the quarry manager standing proudly beside him.  
  
"Sir!", spluttered Mavis, "Please don't send..."  
  
But he raised a hand to silence her. He turned to Lucky, who began to flush slightly at the cheeks.  
  
"Lucky", he said proudly, "I have heard a lot about you from the quarry manager. I find you a very interesting character"  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry sir", Lucky began, "About all the accidents..."  
  
"Which is why", the kind railway man continued, "I have decided to buy you from the other railway. From now on, you shall work here at the quarry with Toby and Mavis"  
  
Lucky is now a much happier in all his life. His new brakes have made him the pride of the tramway and quarry work keeps him busy all day long. The trucks have learnt not bother him anymore. But above all, he is glad that he has finally been lifted of the jinx.  
***** 


	5. Lucky On The Main Line

LUCKY ON THE MAINLINE  
  
Lucky is proud of his new brakes. Now that he no longer has to worry about them failing, he works much more efficiently. Being a strong engine, he can take heavy loads with ease and can control the trucks easily. Within weeks, he grew so familiar with his surroundings that he now knows the quarry from end to end.  
  
"Your work here has been exceedingly good", the manager smiled one day, as Lucky pulled into the loading bay with his morning load of stone trucks, "I'm proud of you. Soon you'll be able to work here on your own"  
  
Lucky felt much better after that. A few days later, the manager received an important telegram from the port. He came to see his engines at their shed.  
  
"I have important news", he said, "We have been offered a contract for the stone works down at the port. If we can meet their demands, we'll win their company contract"  
  
Mavis and Lucky tooted their horns excitedly. They enjoyed important tasks.  
  
"It'll mean twice as much work", added the manager gravely, "Are you sure you up for it? Your involvement is a key link in the chain"  
  
"Don't worry sir", smiled Mavis, "You can leave it to Lucky and I to get the job done without fuss"  
  
"That's what I like to hear", said the manager proudly, "Now run along the both of you and collect the trucks. They should be waiting at the depot"  
  
The two diesels set to work immediately. The manager was right. They soon found themselves busier then ever, doing twice as much work as usual. But this didn't stop them. They were determined not to let the company down. Lucky loaded the trucks with stone from the chute and Mavis shunted them into place. Very soon, a long line of loaded trucks stood waiting at the loading bay. The manager was very pleased.  
  
"Excellent work the both of you. Now Mavis, I'd like you to take the train to the port first thing tomorrow morning"  
  
Mavis was pleased and excited, but Lucky felt slightly down-hearted. He had hoped that he would be selected to take the important load, but he also knew that Mavis had experience of the line beyond the quarry.  
  
"It would be far too dangerous for you to leave without a guild", she had told him some time after his return from Crovan's Gate, "It can be pretty dangerous if you aren't used to it"  
  
Lucky understood, but he had always wondered what it would be like to travel down the Mainline. He had seen part of it when Douglas had taken him to Crovan's Gate, but this wasn't enough. "It would be nice", he thought, "To leave the quarry once in a while"  
  
*  
  
The next morning, the inspector was called urgently to the sheds. Lucky waited outside with his crew as he disappeared inside with the manager. They immerged some time later, looking very anxious.  
  
"Mavis is feeling unwell", he said to Lucky's crew, "She will have to go out of service while we look into it"  
  
"But we need an engine to take the stone trucks to the port", said the manager anxiously, "The contract will be taken if it isn't there by tonight"  
  
Lucky was worried, but he finally plucked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Excuse me sir", he whispered modestly, "Maybe I could replace Mavis"  
  
"Are you sure Lucky?", asked the inspector, "You haven't any experience of the Mainline. It could be risky"  
  
"I'm prepared to do anything to win the contract", said the little diesel with determination, "I don't want to let the company down"  
  
The manager was concerned, but the inspector was impressed. He liked engines with determination and pride. He spoke to the manager.  
  
"I think it would be a splendid idea for Lucky to take the train", he said, "There are no other engines available and it would prove to be good experience"  
  
The manager was still reluctant, but he considered the consequences. At last he agreed and Lucky jauntily backed down onto the trucks.  
  
"Remember", said the manager, as the train was checked by the shunter, "Take your time and do not hesitate. If you don't loose yourself, you will do fine"  
  
"I will do my best sir", whispered Lucky.  
  
When the final procedures were complete, the guard climbed aboard the brake van and waved the green flag. With a roar of his motor, Lucky tooted his horn and with a mighty heave, pulled the train out of the loading bay and out of the quarry. Mavis watched from the sheds.  
  
"Be careful Lucky!", she called.  
  
"Don't worry everyone!", the little diesel called back, "You can count on me"  
  
*  
  
Before long, Lucky and the heavy stone trucks were cruising along the Mainline. The signalman had been warned of their arrival and the path was clear. Lucky had plenty of oil and had the trucks completely under his control. Things were going well and the passengers were impressed as he cruised past.  
  
"What a funny looking engine", they commented, "Yet he runs so smoothly"  
  
"What perfect timing", Lucky hummed with content, "If things go well, we'll have the contract in no time"  
  
They soon arrived at Cronk, where Percy was shunting. He had made good friends with the little diesel the day he had arrived on the island.  
  
"Lucky", he said, "What a surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you were only a quarry pilot"  
  
"I'm standing in for Mavis", explained the little diesel as he took on more oil, "We have to get this stone to the port before tonight"  
  
"Your very brave to go at it alone on your first time", said Percy, "I remember when I first arrived here. It can be frightening sometimes, especially when the bigger engines don't know who you are"  
  
He re-called the time when he had run away by accident. Lucky was concerned.  
  
"Don't worry", he said, "I'll be on the look out"  
  
And before long, he set off once again with the stone trucks rattling along behind him. But he was slightly concerned with what Percy had told him. His surroundings were unfamiliar and as they continued further and further towards the port, the number of trains passing them by increased. They cast him strange looks.  
  
"What's he doing here?", whispered Henry to James who were waiting on a siding as Lucky passed through the station, "Isn't he that jinx everyone was talking about?"  
  
"A jinx?", repeated James, "He should be sent back to the quarry before we're all cursed!"  
  
This made the little diesel upset.  
  
"Ignore them", soothed his driver, "We'll soon show them once we get the contract"  
  
This made Lucky feel slightly better, and much more determined. Yet at the same time, he was beginning to feel like a little engine in a big world.  
  
*  
  
The new signal box had just finished being built. The old one had been taken down after a series of point-failures. It stood at the Mainline on the boarder of Cronk with Kirkronan, where the port was to be found. The railway board had also appointed a new signal man to it. He was new on the job but he was feeling rather hesitant. He had been told that Lucky was due to pass that afternoon, and that he should switch him to the outer lane in order to allow Gordon to use the Mainline for the Express.  
  
At present, Lucky was approaching with the stone trucks. He tooted his horn. The signalman, who had been absorbed in a book, jumped.  
  
"Oh dear", he thought and quickly jumped to the levers immediately. But he had been far too absorbed by his book to remember to switch the points in time. He quickly dashed for the main lever as Lucky cruised past with the long and heavy train, straight onto the Mainline. He gasped and dashed for the telephone.  
  
"Halt all traffic!", he called with panic in his voice, "The stone train for Kirkronan is on the Mainline"  
  
But it was far too late. Lucky, on the other hand, hadn't noticed that he was on the wrong track.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right", said his driver thoughtfully, "I could have sworn we were supposed to be switched to the outer lane. We'd better stop all the same"  
  
He brought Lucky to a stand still. The little diesel was confused.  
  
"What's going on?", he asked, "Why have we stopped? We were making excellent progress too"  
  
"Not anymore", said the guard, who had joined them at the cab, "We'd better run ahead and warn the station. The Express is due at any moment"  
  
Lucky gasped, as he realized he was on the wrong lane.  
  
"Oh dear", he cried, "What'll we do"  
  
His driver was about to run up ahead when a distant whistle sounded. They all looked up in horror to see Gordon thundering towards them on the same track at a dangerous speed with the Express. He saw them and blasted his whistle with rage.  
  
"Get out of the way!", he boomed, "GET-OUT-OF-THE-WAY!!!"  
  
His driver quickly shut off steam, reducing speed, but Lucky was far too frightened. His own driver was about to climb aboard when he lurched backwards and within moments was cruising backwards with the heavy stone trucks behind him, back towards the signal box.  
  
"Percy warned me of this!", he whimpered, "What'll I do? What'll I do?"  
  
The signalman saw him approaching and quickly directed him onto an old quarry siding, hidden by a tall mound of Earth. He slithered, shaken and silent out of way and came to a halt as his automatic emergency brake came on. Gordon was furious.  
  
"You silly little diesel", he boomed, "You've made me late"  
  
"I...I...", began Lucky.  
  
But Gordon let off a hiss of steam as the signal man quickly set the points back and the Express glided away, Gordon looking crosser then ever. Lucky's driver and the guard soon came running onto the siding to see him, the signal man stepping down from his box wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
"What happened to you Lucky?", asked his driver, half amazed, half shocked, "You've never reacted like that before"  
  
"I was so frightened", whimpered the little diesel, "I had to move before there was an accident"  
  
"It's my fault", said the signal man anxiously, "I'm new on the job. I should have set the points before you came by"  
  
"Strange man!", scolded the guard, "There could have been an accident! That's what we get for hiring youths..."  
  
"Lets not argue", said the driver, "At least Lucky get out of the way in time. We had better get going before it's too late"  
  
They climbed aboard once again, but Lucky wouldn't stare. He was frozen, stiff with fear and whimpering with fright. He couldn't move.  
  
*  
  
Toby was content. The operation had been a success and he was glad that he could have helped. The large-scale unloading of the oil tanker at Kirkronan had gone well and the job was complete in no time. He was a little put off by the smell of diesel oil that had stuck to him since, but was looking forward to getting back to the quarry.  
  
"I hear a new diesel has been hired to stand in for me", he chuckled to his driver, "According to Bill and Ben he was a jinx. Mavis must have had a fun time looking after him"  
  
"I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't hire a jinx", replied the driver with a smile, "Let's hope the place isn't wrecked"  
  
They reached the points and crossed onto the outer-lane. The express had passed and the line ahead was clear. Toby was looking forward to a rest at Cronk but to his surprise, he was flagged down by the signalman.  
  
"We need your help", he said, his voice full of panic, "Lucky is too frightened to come out of the siding"  
  
"Lucky?", thought Toby, "Who might he be"  
  
He soon found out. The little diesel's crew had tried everything they could to coax him out of the siding, but it was no good. He was simply petrified.  
  
"What if another big engine comes along again?", he whispered, his wheels shaking slightly, causing the stone trucks to rattle behind him.  
  
The signalman whispered to Toby, who smiled warmly.  
  
"You needn't worry", he said kindly, "The line is clear now. Everything is safe. If you leave now, you'll make it to Kirkronan just in time".  
  
Lucky looked up.  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Of course", said the elderly tram engine, "But do as all useful engines do, and see it as experience. Everyone makes mistakes every now and again"  
  
The signal man turned away, his face flushing a bright pink with embarrassment. Toby kindly helped Lucky out of the siding and back onto the outer lane. He was in no hurry and much to Lucky's gratitude, he offered to help take the train to the port.  
  
"If we work together", he said as he backed down infront, "The contract will be ours"  
  
And so, with a ring of his bell and toot of Lucky's horn, the two engines set off with the heavy trucks cheering them on.  
  
*  
  
The workmen finished repairing Mavis and in no time, she was ready and willing to work once more. It was evening, but Lucky had yet to return. She was beginning to feel concerned.  
  
"I do hope he is alright", she said thoughtfully, "Being on a new part of the line can be a difficult experience"  
  
Just then, a familiar sound filled the air as Toby the Tram Engine puffed happily into the yard, with Lucky cruising cheerfully along behind. They came to rest outside the shed. Mavis was amazed.  
  
"Toby", she smiled, "Lucky! You made it back in time!"  
  
"It took a lot of effort", smiled the little diesel, "But we've won the contract. Of course, I couldn't do it would Toby's help" Toby smiled modestly.  
  
"I was just passing..."  
  
"Good old Toby", said a familiar voice.  
  
The three engines looked down to find the quarry manger standing beside them with a broad and proud smile.  
  
"I have never been more proud of my engines", he said with kind words, "Lucky, I heard everything from the signal man at Cronk. The incident wasn't your fault and the Fat Controller has been made aware. But above all, your teamwork with determination has won us the stone contract"  
  
Lucky beamed happily and looked down at his buffers.  
  
"I hope now that we are all back together we can resume work as usual and provide for the stone company efficiently", the manager continued, "Now that we have the contract, that will mean that we shall be providing for the stone company around the clock. This will mean much more work you understand"  
  
"No need to worry sir", smiled Toby, "Lucky is a strong engine. He may have been spooked by Gordon, but then again, who isn't?"  
  
*  
  
Lucky, Toby and Mavis are all good friends. Lucky has not returned to the Mainline since his last visit, but the manager has promised only to send him in emergencies, and with Toby or Mavis to guide him. He has never been happier, and Toby is proud to say that he has learnt fast. Like all engines, Lucky is creditable to say that he is one of the Fat Controller's Engines.  
  
***** 


End file.
